date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Rinne Sonogami
Rinne Sonogami (園神 凜祢 Sonogami Rinne) is a character exclusively to the game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia and the novel version of the game. Appearance Rinne has short, light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid. She has light brown eyes and seen wearing a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School. Personality Rinne is a calm and gentle girl who acts like a traditional childhood friend: goes every morning to the Itsuka House to wake Shido up and prepare his lunch. History Not much is known about her, except that she and Shido are childhood friends. Plot Rinne Sonogami is Shido Itsuka's childhood friend, she and her family lives right besides the Itsuka's family home, their parents have known each other for a long time and because of this, Rinne and Shido naturally grows close together ever since they were children. Rinne often comes to the Itsuka residence to wakes Shido in the morning and do housechores for Shidou, she seems to be very close to Kotori and the other spirits as they often have a meal together. But the truth is, Rinne (or Ruler) was never Shidou's childhood friend nor was a human, she was born as a result of a large amount of spirit energy suddenly forming a consciousness on it's own. One day, Shidou's massive amount of stress caused by his dangerous life made the power of the sealed spirits return to their owners, and on the school's rooftop Tohka's power went berserk and accidentally killed Shidou, at this moment Rinne activated Eden in order to save him. Her Eden engulfed the entire Tengu City and Rinne slipped inside Shidou's life as his childhood friend, her objective was to continue this Eden forever and hopes that Shidou will never discover the truth of Eden and have a happy life with his chosen partner. Unfortunately, as a result of her inability to fully control Eden, Shidou starts noticing the oddity around him and Kotori and her crew were able to identify Eden's effect, each time Kotori (or Rinne in Kotori's route) tried to call Shidou to warn him about this, a choice pops up either to pick the call or choose to stays with his chosen girl. If Shidou were to choose to answer the call, he and his chosen girl will try to dissolve Eden by destroying the vital point of Eden, but Rinne and her guardian shows up and disarm the girl and kill Shidou to reset Eden again and time will return to the moment Eden started. This chain of events keeps repeating until Rinne can no longer erase Shidou and the girls memories completely, this causes Ratatosk to notice the field earlier and the other heroines to be able to notice the world's oddity and eventually Ruler's existence as well. In desperate, she concludes that this was the result of her mind turning unstable over time, and so she choose to date Shido to stable her mind once again, but not only it ended in failure it also causes Shidou to starts developing feelings for Rinne. As a final resort she decided to give up pursuing an happy ending in this loop and tries to forcefully reset Eden by killing Shido once again, but she was stopped by the spirits and Origami. Eden's memory manipulation has been dissolved and Shidou destroyed Eden's vital points and guardians with the help of Tohka and the others. Shidou faced Ruler who shows herself to be Rinne and once again she tried to kill Shidou, she used Paradise Lost to disarm the other spirits and Origami only Shidou was able to resist it's effect due to his strong will. Finally accepting her defeat, Rinne asked Shidou to seal her by kissing her, Rinne kissed him and her power was sealed putting an end to Eden and her utopia, but because Rinne doesn't posses a physical vessel, the loss of her power means the very end of her existence, she tearfully say goodbye to Shidou after confessing her love to him. After this, Shido and the others lose all of their memories regarding Rinne and Eden. After the credit, inside an unknown space, Rinne was shown talking with herself until Phantom appears before her, Phantom thanks her for her hard work and she should take a good sleep, Rinne disappears completely. On the "If" scenario unlocked after the ending, Rinne is shown transferring to Shidou's school, Shidou who miraculously remembers Rinne welcome her back and Rinne replies with "I'm back, Shidou.", ending the game with the words "to be continued" rather than "Fin". Powers and Abilities Rinne does not possess any Astral Dress or Angel, this is because she is a being that is close to a Spirit but isn't one, but this doesn't mean her power is inferior to the Spirits. In fact, probably because of her abnormal origin, Rinne possesses a power that far outclasses Tohka and the other Spirits, easily defeating them all together at once. Rinne possesses 2 powers that are given names: #'Eden', her first power, is probably her primary ability. Eden's power as summarized by Reine is "the power to redo the world until the user gain the desired result." Using this power, Rinne can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as she desires. This is the power that Rinne used to hide the tree that functions as the core of the Eden by manipulating the residents of the Tengu City into believing it to be the city's new monument New Tengu Tower. Rinne also used this power to make herself be Shido's kind childhood friend that was always with him ever since they were kids. According to Reine, this ability could be seen as an Angel, but on a scale that far surpasses one. #'Paradise Lost' allows her to control the roots of the tree that is the core of Eden to attack her enemies. Rather than hurting the enemies physically, the roots took their consciousness. Rinne used this power to defeat Shido and the spirits. #Other than the two powers above, Rinne also possesses many other unnamed powers such as summoning Guardians to act under her will and firing powerful beams and fireballs that could defeat a Spirit easily. Kotori also made a comment that Rinne's mana density is second only to the First Spirit and if she would lose control of her power, it would cause a spacequake so powerful that could destroy Japan. Trivia *She is revealed not to be a spirit. *After Rinne is forgotten, Phantom appears and gives thanks to Rinne for fulfilling her role before she dissolves. *She is said to be a yandere along with Kurumi. *In one of her route's bad ending, the inside of her house is revealed to be the exact copy of Shidou's house except that it's completely empty. *In every other route, there is a bad end where she kills Shido along with the heroine. Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit